Bloom in the Games
by KatherineKatrinaBloomSalvatore
Summary: Summary: When Bloom catches Sky cheating, she runs into the forest and gets killed by some wolves. Fast forward years into the future, in Panem, Bloom has to cake of her little sister (Prim) and her mother. But what happens if she was special, a unique hybrid that no ones ever seen but there is a prophecy about her. What happens if she gets sent to the 74th Hunger Games? M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom in the Games**

**Summary: When Bloom catches Sky cheating, she runs into the forest and gets killed by some wolves. Fast forward years into the future, in Panem, Bloom has to cake of her little sister (Prim) and her mother. But what happens if she was special, a unique hybrid that no ones ever seen but there is a prophecy about her. What happens if she gets sent to the 74th Hunger Games? What would everyones reactions be?**

Chapter 1.

The lifeless eyes of the motionless body stared up at the sky as she let the raveness wolves eat her. A tear slipped down her check as she thought about what led her to this point. She tried to ignore her blood seeping from her, staining the ground red - as red as her hair. She ignored the pain as the wolves bit into her forcefully.

_She remembered she had been so excited walking down the hallway of Redfountain. She was going to see her boyfriend of four years since he`d been away for royal business. She opened the door of his dorm room which he shared with his friends and stopped as she saw the clothes thrown hazeardly on the floor, she shook her head as she picked them up but stopped when she a female shirt. _

_`probably one of the girls...` She thought and jumped when Sky`s door started to open. _

_"Alright babe just..." He stopped and his eyes went wide as he took notice of Bloom and the contents in her hands. _

_She felt tears well up in her eyes as the reality of why there were clothes on the floor. Male and female clothes. Sky`s and - _

_"Sky, baby, come back to bed." A pale, naked woman said from behind Sky. Sky`s face paled as Bloom and the naked girl saw each other. Dropping the clothes Bloom ran, the tears finally coming down as Sky shouted "Bloom! Wait, let me explain!" _

Coming back to now, Bloom felt the light start to take over her. She smiled and let one more tear escape as she died.

With Sky.

"Who was that Sky?" Mercedes asked, hands on her hips making her nearly noticeable baby bump stand out. Normally, Sky would go hard for that pose but now thinking about Bloom`s teary eyes... He didnt mean to continue thair affair but even though he loved Bloom there was something about Mercedes he just couldn`t resist.

"That was Bloom." Sky said. That was all he needed to say as she already knew who Bloom was and what she meant to him.

"I`m sorry." She said and hugged him.

He knew she was but he just didn`t know what sorry would do to help this situation with Bloo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years has passed since the accident happened with Bloom and even though he still felt guilty he has had the best that life could offer. Six kids, three boys named; Tyler, Ben and Cole and three girls named; Selena, Nicole and Sabrina (Images on Profile). The boys having his blonde hair and Mercedes green eyes and the girls having their mothers brown hair and his blue eyes. Little heartbreakers, the lot of them.

All of them stuck at 18 just a few years younger than their mum and dad. After Bloom has diedm scientists has found out that all fairies had a gene that allowed them to become immortal nce activated. So hey-ho-presto here the gang are all in their late twenties.

His kids were very curious about his early years (when he was mortal) especially when Ty found the pictures of Bloom. Fast forward after that conversation to their reactions: girls - hating Bloom for whatever reason and boys intrigued and attracted to her. Well like father like son.

It saddened him when the girls expressed their hatred of Bloom, he thought if she was alive they might have been friends. It took him showing his anger and disapproval for them to stop bad mouthing her. It probably didnt help that society still didnt accept their relationship and Mercedes, and by name their kids. No one liked that he had hurt Bloom and also that she had died straight after, they blamed him for it. Hell he blamed himself for letting her die, he should have stopped her.

His parents couldn`t bear the scandal and so decided that they would appoint his cousin, Theoren, as king. It didnt stop them from loving him, he understood that he let his kingdom down because of this scandal. His friends started to forgive him too but the girls still treated Mercedes like dirt. She understood why they were behaving like that (loyalty to their best friend and all) but it didnt stop her from being hurt and lonely.

It was on a rainy day in Alfea Fountain (they had joined the two schools to make one, big school) that Faragonda brought up the topic of Bloom and told people the prophecy for the first time. Bloom was still a sore subject for everyone including the teachers, they all thought of her as their daughter. Faragonda explained to them about Panem, their rebellion and their annual `Hunger Games`. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, they were horrified! It was ther 74th year and thats when she said that there had been sightings of Bloom (Picture on profile) in Panem - District 12, this was the poorest district out of the 12 districts. She showed them pictures that the fae had sent them and they saw the aging of Bloom from around five to now with her father and then with some boy.

She said that everyone in the magical dimension could watch Bloom now and sat down to watch with the school.

" I want to." Said Selena. Everyone looked at her shocked, she was one of the sisters who absolutely hated Bloom.

Everyone nodded and got comfortable to watch. Sky waas slightly nervous to see Bloom again but he calmed down when Mercedes put her hand on his thigh.

Everyone in the magic dimension was excited about seeing Bloom again. They all adored the beautiful, fiery princess and was saddened to see her go.

So they all sat back and got ready to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

She woke up to screams. Not just any screams but Prims screams.

They shared a bed so all she had to do was pick her little sister up and hug her close to her chest. She winced as she felt her not properly fed body and was once again determined to make sure she was fed. Prim`s arms wrapped around Bloom as her screams died down. Bloom rocked and shushed her as she stroked her hair.

"They ..(sob).picked...(hiccup)..me.." She said between sobs in Blooms neck.

Bloom closed her eyes and kissed Prim`s forehead and said,"It wont happen Prim, your names only in there once, it wont be you." She hoped that was true, she prayed to every no good god up there that her little Prim wasn`t reaped.

"Promise?" Came the small tearful voice.

"Promise." Bloom replyed. She spent a few more minutes rocking Prim back to sleep, they didn`t have to be in the square for the annual reaping until 9 and it was only 5. She slipped out of bed, leaving Prim there and got changed out of her nightclothes into her hunting gear. That consisted of; black riding trousers that she traded a pouch full of rare berries she found in the woods (they were tight and showcased the curves of her legs and behind), an old white shirt of her fathers which she tucked in (that made it puffy) the problem with it was over time the buttons started to disappeared and showed her ample, bountiful breasts. Walking into the hallway she pulled on a pair of worn socks and her hunting boots. She also grabbed her fathers worn, brown leather coat in which the smell of him, earthly with a touch of coal, is long gone.

The Hunger Games were a morbid and brutal competition which took place annually in the country of Panem. Every year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 were selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who train for a week to be gladiators and then are sent into an outdoor arena to fight to the death. The event was nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens. The last living tribute is declared the victor and is allowed to live in comfort in their home district.

Every year, each district holds a reaping ceremony. Two large glass balls contain slips of paper with each child's first and last name. A child's name is entered each year for every year that they are eligible. The entries are cumulative, and each year another slip is added to the glass ball for the child's aging. (Ex: At age 12 one slip has their name, at 13 two slips are added, and so on.) By the time each child is 18, they must have a minimum of 7 entries in the glass ball. However, they can choose to add their name more times in exchange for tessera, which is a small ration of oil and grain. Each tessera has enough oil and grain to supply one family member with food for one year.

She went out of her families small shack and walked past the neighbours underfed barking dog, and the dull grey shacks of the seam. She walked towards the fence. Sometimes this fence was electrified so her and her hunting partner (who was probably on his way or already in the woods) had to be careful.

She looked behind her to check that none of the Peacekeepers were behind her, she knew the penalty if she was caught. She walked into the woods and smiled as she breathed in the smells of the woods. This is her home, she thought.

Bloom went to the tree that hid her bow and arrows. She put her arrows in place and walked aound searching for some game. She saw a deer and pulled up the bow with an arrow in place and the world faded away until it was only her and the deer. This would fetch a hefty price at the hob, she thougt and thinking about what she could get Prim she pulled back her quiver and was about to release...

CRACK!

After shoting her arrow, she turned around quickly and glared at the smirking face of her best friend and hunting partner, Gale. (Pictures on profile.)

"Damn it, Gale!" She said crossly, glaring even more when he started to chuckle.

"What you gonna do with that when you kill it?" he asks, raising his eyebrow. She looked back at her arrow to see it stuck in a tree. She missed that damn deer.

"What you gonna do with a hundred pound deer, Bluebell?" He repeats, this time using the nickname he gave her when they first met. _It was a sunny day 5 years ago and she was coming back from the meadow when they spotted each other. They both told each other that they weren`t allowed here and some unspoken agreement came between them. Later on he had asked her what her name was. _

_"I`m Gale. You?" He asked as they walked._

_She didnt know what made her blush and looked down at the ground. _

_"Alright then I`ll just have to name you...Bluebell!" He grinned looking at her and down to the ground a few times. Following his gaze she saw a nice, bluebell flower. _

"It`s reaping day remember? This place is crawling with Peacekeepers!" He grabbed one of her arrows from around her back.

"I was gonna sell it!" She says and after a moment. "Even to peacekeeper." She snatched back her arrow.

He smirks looking straiht into her eyes, not affraid of her glare, "`Course you were"

She raises her eyebrows in a pointed look as if to say `like you dont sell to them?`

"I do, just not today."

She sighs and looks around, the deer long gone.

Gale bends down to pick up a small rock and throws it into a tree. She raises her bow and arrow as a mass of birds fly out, she lets go of one of arrow and hits one.

They chuckle, pleased.

Some time later after more hunting, in the meadow.

They were leaning back on their elbows in the sun talking,again, about the games. Gale comes out with the usual; what if people stopped watching, Bloom says it wont happen. This argument comes every year.

Suddenly he says "We could do it you know? ... Take off, live in the woods... its what we do anyway."

"They`d catch us."

"Might, might not."

She looks off into the distance, "They`d cut out our tongues or worse ... we wouldn`t make it five miles."

He chuckles, "No, I`d get five miles... I`d go that way." He points onwards, away from their district.

Bloom laughs, a sound that brings a smile to his face. She knocks her boot with his, shaking hr head.

"I have Prim and you have your brothers and Posy." She reminds him.

"They could come too." He tells her.

"Prim and Posy in the woods?" She says to him, quirking her lips trying to surpress the laughter.

He laughs and stares at her, "Maybe not."

And just like every year she tells him she doesnt want children. She cant think of that possibility of bringing them into this world, not with the games.

He pulls out a small roll of bread and breaks it in half, one half for him and the other half for her.

"Happy Hunger Games." He says mockingly.

She smirks at him and in her best fake Capitol voice "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

They eat in silence for a while when she asks "How many?"

He answers knowing what she means, "42." Not looking at her.

She laces their fingers and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Guess the odds arent exactly in my favour."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Seam (the poorest part of District 12) is located on the border next to the wild woods. Many families lived in poverty and hunger as it was extremely hard to find food, so thats why if an adult lives to be very old they are respected and thought of to be wise. Because they were a coal mining district there were many who were missing members of their families due to mining accidents or from starvation.

Early in the mornings, the streets were usually crowded with tired and worn - down coal miners heading to work. Everything in the Seam was covered in dust.

The Merchant area of District 12 was a step up from the seam, as suggested in the name this area was where trading and buying goods, they made trades with the capitol and occassionally to the other districts.

What pushed the seam and the merchant residents futher apart was their colouring. The merchants had blonde hair and blue eyes while people from the seam had dark hair, grey eyes and an olive complexion. That was why Prim and her mother stood out in the seam, they had the merchants looks. But none of this explained why Bloom looked different to everyone. When she was a child she looked exactly like her father but as she grew up her hair began to change colour (to pale pink) , she had bright blue eyes that were not like her mothers but her fathers, and an exotic looking complexion. This was why both seam and merchant boys (and some men) kept looking at her, that and of course her body - no one ould think she was underfed by the size of her breasts and tall, curvy frame.

Making sure that no one noticed them coming back from the fence, Bloom and Gale went their seperate ways - Gale to get ready for the reaping and Bloom to the Hob.

The Hob is a place in the district where people could sell and trade anything, the Hob was district 12`s blackmarket.

Nodding `hello` to a few stall keepers Bloom walked over to the stall with materials, pins and other bobals. Taking the pouch of berries out of her pocket she traded them for a few buttons and ball of yarn. She was about to walk away when she noticed something, a pin. The stall keeper noticing her look said that the bird on it was a mockingjay.

"How much?" Bloom asked, she could give it to Prim to calm her nerves down abit..

"Nothing. Take it, girl." The keeper said nodding her head. Putting it in her pocket Bloom nodded back and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back to her house, Bloom noticed her mother readying Prim. Prim wearing one of Blooms old reaping outfits. A pale blue, plain skirt and shirt. However, with her blonde hair and blue eyes she looked perfect...Well expect from the end bit of her shirt sticking out.

She wallked over to her and ignoring her mother she bent down to her height and smiled.

"Lets tuck in that tail, Little duck." Bloom said ass she tucked in her shirt. "You look beautiful." She got cut off by her mother.

"I left something out for you as well."

Bloom nodded, not speaking to her. Her mother and Bloom werent always close, Bloom was a Daddy`s girl but things werent as bad as now. Bloom could barely forgive her mother for giving up her duties as mother, leaving Prim alone and her to pick up the pieces.

Bloom didnt mind though she loved Prim and every time she looked at her she knew that Prim had inherited the best qualities from their family; their mothers healing hands, their fathers levelheadness. Prim had always had the ability to look into confusing situations and see things for what they were.

Undressing and getting into the cold bath, Bloom made sure to take care in scrubbing all the grime and dirt away. After a few minutes, she got out, grabbed the cloth and started drying herself. Dropping the cloth, pulling on her undergarments and than a white sleeved dress that came down to her knees. This was a fine dress that came from when her mother was a merchants daughter. Stepping outside the wash room Bloom let her mother pull her long, pal pink hair into a neat braid.

"I wish I looked like you." Said the small, soft voice of her sister.

"Oh,no. I wished I looked like you Little Duck." Bloom said, stepping away from her mother and dropping to her knees infront of Prim. Stroking her hair gently, Bloom gave Prim the mockingjay pin, "Its to keep you safe" Bloom wished that Prim didnt have to go through this.

Leaving the house the three of them walked towards the town square. Leaving Prim in front of the peacekeepers taking blood was hard and she told Prim that she`ll see her after the reaping.

Nervous Bloom prayed to any god that would listen that neither she, Prim, Gale or his brothers be reaped. She ignored the mayors speech and the propaganda video from the capitol as she`s heard it before.

The cheery voice of Effie Trinket broke her out of her thoughts.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

"Ladies first!" The women with pink hair and a green outfit said.

A pale hand reached into the bowl and picked up a name slip. Bloom closed her eyes and prayed again.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Bloom`s eyes go wide as she stares at the shaking figure of her little sister walking towards the stage. Something snaps inside Bloom when Prim reaches behind her to tuck in her `tail`.

Rushing forward, Bloom grabbed ahold of Prim and shouts:

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Shocked the peacekeepers dropped their hands that were going to restrain her. Pressing Prim close to her, Bloom looked around at the shocked faces of her district and then up to Effie Trinket.

"No!No!No!..." Prim shouts, sobbing as Bloom goes forward and Gale picks her up and brings her to her mother.

Up on the stage, Effie asks her name and upon finding out that Bloom was Prims sister, she claps her hands and looks around at everyone, expecting them to do the same.

No one does instead they, one by one, lift three fingers up to their lips and up into the air.

District 12`s silent goodbye.

Everything from then on goes by quickly a merchant boy was picked, named Sean something They get hustled into the Justice Building.

Bloom finally snaps out of her thoughts when Prim and her mother come rushing in. Prim hugging her tightly asks her not to go.

"I have to, Little Duck."

After promising to come back and Bloom tells them that Gale will bring them game and they could trade the milk and cheese from Prim`s goat, Lady. Prim gives Bloom the mocking jay pin back and says "it`ll keep you safe." Bloom smiled pinning it to her dress.

Bloom is left silence for a few seconds before Gale comes in. Rushing to him, they hug and Bloom tells him to take care of Prim and that she`s scared.

"You can do it, Bluebell, just get to a bow." Gale says, placing his forehead on hers. "Just remember that all they want is a show. Thats all you have to do."

And before the peacekeeps took him away, Gale leans in and kisses her.


End file.
